Maleficent
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Maleficent becomes a human again! Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Fairy Godmother try to stop her.


**Maleficent**

* * *

In the morning before school started Fairy Godmother and Jane went to go check on Maleficant. They always do this just to make sure nothing happens. While they were there Fairy Godmother had to get something in her office. She told Jane to stay there and watch Maleficent.

"Aww, you're pretty cute to be a lizard." Jane adored.

"But I can never get you out of there. Just for safety precautions." She reminded herself.

"One little pet won't hurt." She insisted.

Jane opened the cage a got Maleficent out. She was petting her. But something bad happened. When Jane was about to put her away Maleficent quickly ran out of her hand! Jane tried to catch her but the lizard hid in a dark corner so Jane wouldn't see her.

"What have I done?!" She said in fear.

Fairy Godmother came back and told Jane that they have to leave. Jane ran and looked back worrying. she decided not to tell her mom.

Maleficent was finally free! She was scurrying across Auradon to find Mal's spell book so she can be a human. As she was looking for the dorm she saw Mal and Ben at the lockers.

Mal's cheeks blushed,"You're so silly." She gave him a hug.

Ben smiled.

 _Ugh... What does she see in him?_ Maleficent thought.

Ben and Mal held hands and started to walk. Maleficent followed them without them noticing.

They went to chemistry class. Maleficent waited for them to get out. After school was done Ben and Mal went to Mal's dorm to hang out with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Maleficent followed them and got into the dorm. She was trying to look for Mal's spell book. Mal, Evie, Ben, Carlos, and Jay were about to watch a movie. They all got on the couch. Maleficent was still looking for the spell book and found it in a drawer. She was looking through the pages. She found the human spell. But she had a problem. How was she going to read it? She thought that if she said it in her head in would work and it did. A loud noise was forming and Maleficent was human! She interrupted the movie and said, "Hello kids. Shouldn't you guys be doing your homework?" She chuckled.

They all got off the couch a slowly walked back.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked.

"Well, it's a long story that you don't need to know." Maleficent responded.

"Now, where is my scepter?" She asked.

"We rather not tell you." Ben told her.

"And I rather not tell you why you shouldn't be with Mal. You would cry." Maleficent said offending Ben.

"Well, I guess I should just walk around campus and bother people." She decided.

"That's a bad idea." Jay interrupted.

"Yeah, what you've done already is enough." Evie added.

"Just don't harm anyone." Carlos begged.

"Whatever, bye! Enjoy your movie!" She walked out of the room.

"We have to tell Fairy Godmother before she does something." Ben demanded.

They left and went to Fairy Godmothers office.

"We have a problem." Ben started.

"What is it?" Fairy Godmother pleaded.

"My mom is walking around campus. Some how she got out of her cage a became a human." Mal explained.

Fairy Godmother had an idea and said, "Oh no. We've got to get my wand and stop this. Evie, Jay, and Carlos you stay here. Hide the scepter, lock my office, and go an stop her. Ben, Mal, and I will get my wand."

They left leaving Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Where should we hide it?" Carlos asked.

"Umm... how about in the closet?" Jay insisted.

"Great idea, now help me get it in." Evie replied.

They hid the scepter, locked the door, and ran across campus trying to find Maleficent.

Ben and Mal went on a scooter following Fairy Godmother.

They got to the museum and got in.

"Hi police officer. I need my wand. Maleficent is out." Fairy Godmother declared.

"Oh ok. I'll call in the rest of the squad to help catch her." The police officer said.

"Thank you. Come on guys lets go."

They left and got back to campus. They tried to find Evie, Carlos, and Jay. They were with Maleficent trying to stop her. Fairy Godmother told Ben and Mal to go and help stop her. Fairy Godmother hid and tried to do the spell. But, Maleficent saw her and ran way. Everyone was following her and Fairy Godmother ran and hid again. She had to be near her to cast the spell. Maleficent and the rest of them stopped at the front of the school. Fairy Godmother had to make sure she didn't see her.

"Mom, just please give up." Mal cried.

"No. A villain never quits. Unlike you guys." Maleficent smirked.

Fairy Godmother quickly got her wand ready. Bibbity _bobbity boo!_ She screamed.

Maleficent turned in to a lizard again. Carlos got a case and locked her in.

"We did it!" Evie shouted.

They did a group hug.

"Thanks Fairy Godmother for helping us." Ben commented.

"You guys are very welcome. Now, we just need to find out who did this." Fairy Godmother chuckled.

They went back to what they were doing and had so much relief.


End file.
